This invention will be understood and appreciated by those who are inclined to clamp or use articles such as sleeping bags or the like including tents to enjoy the camping hobby, that this invention will provide means for making the same portable, lightweight and forming a compact, neat, easily carried bundle by forming the sleeping bags or tents as may be required as made possible hereby.
I do not know that any such device is currently available, it being the broad contemplation hereof to provide a means for rolling a sleeping bag or the like which has been initially positioned and folded in a narrow configuration, so as to be manipulated by my invention and tightly rolled upon itself, by the means provided herein. There is thus made possible not only the removal of the means which are used to effect the rolling action, but to use the same in successive manipulations for rolling successive bags as the case may be as for example where a group of persons are using bags and wish to have them tightly rolled up for transport and camping use.
There is not to my knowledge any available means for effecting this kind of an action and the particular device itself is comprised of elements which are relatively simple and yet make the same flexible enough to not only roll the bags or the like, but to use the same in successive actions of like nature and or to leave the device or means stored within the rolled bag or the like.
With that background in mind, it should be understood that the device hereof is of a simple construction which is readily positioned so as to receive at least one end of the sleeping bag or similar article therein or thereon and by manipulating handles provided roll the same upon itself into a tight package for transport or storage.
The device includes extendable handles which are usable to effect the rolling action and when that is completed to either be pushed inwardly and stored within the rolled part or bag for example or in the alternative the device may be removed and used for successive rolling of sleeping bags or the like.